


Teddies And Candies And Perfume, Oh My!

by shelwass



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Holidays, Romance, Tropes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelwass/pseuds/shelwass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not until they were running from giant teddy bears that the Doctor realized a normal human holiday was never in the cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddies And Candies And Perfume, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the "Love and the Stuff of Legends" verse, during the Doctor and Rose's first year of marriage. Fills my free space on my Trope Bingo card, using the Trope: Holiday. Written for the Sisters of Guh Valentine's Day Ficathon using the storyline prompt: "The Doctor tries to give Rose the perfect (human) Valentine's Day. He may or may not be successful," and [ this picture prompt.](http://i263.photobucket.com/albums/ii150/amberfocus/Ficathon%20Prompts/loveprompt3.jpg)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its characters, or its universe. It belongs to BBC.

The Doctor always had been fond of human holidays.

Christmas was his favorite--even if he _did_ seem to have bad luck most of the time. Sycorax, angry, ghosty Gelth...not a good track record, really.

Stopped a Slitheen Santa, saved the Earth from the Master on New Year’s Eve, gave the Maccabees very special oil, dispossessed an angry statue during a Durga puja, and stopped a horde of evil leprechauns one fateful Saint Patrick’s Day. But he’d never celebrated Valentine’s Day before.

Which was why he was being oh so careful to get it right.

For one, he was _not_ going to take Rose to see the martyrdom of Saint Valentine. Not accidentally, and certainly not on purpose. No excitement this time. Welllll...no _adventurous_ excitement. He wasn’t ruling out sexual. Was hoping for it, actually. Not that they were lacking in that department...

...Would spending the day in bed suffice?

Nah! he decided, enthusiasm placating his lust. Had to do _much_ more than that. Human customs. Like chocolates, and champagne, and dinner...

Something romantic.

He’d become surprisingly good at romance over the last six months. Still, today had to be special. It was, after all, their first Valentine’s Day together.

With a grin on his face, he set the coordinates and sent the TARDIS plunging through the Vortex.

  
-:-:-:-

It was not until they were running from giant teddy bears that the Doctor realized a normal human holiday was never in the cards.

Still, Rose was laughing, and that meant he was laughing too, quite heartily.

They were wading through an ocean of stuffing--he’d used his sonic to rip apart the angry bears’ seams, and they’d exploded across the city--when she leapt into his arms and snogged him thoroughly.

He beamed against her lips, pulling her down into the soft, white fluff, and she giggled.

“Can’t take you anywhere, Rose Tyler,” he said, shaking his head, a wry grin playing across his face. “I had plans! Was going to get you a teddy bear and everything!” He paused, considering, “Although...I suppose...could still do that...”

She chuckled, shaking her head.

“No?” he said.

“No,” she replied firmly, planting another hard kiss against his lips.

Teddy bears forgotten, he held her snugly against him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He marched them back to the TARDIS, slipping the key in the lock.

“Not the only trick up my sleeve, though,” he said, setting her down as soon as they were inside. “Went out and bought a whole box of candy, me!”

Grinning, he reached into his bigger-on-the-inside jacket pocket, and proudly held out a heart shaped container. He promptly snapped it open.

Rose’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. She looked up, a question on her face, and his eyes darted downward.

“But--that’s impossible!” he sputtered. “Whole box of sweethearts! Was there this morning!”

She heard a light, rapping sound on the floor. “Doctor,” she said slowly. “Where did you get them?”

“Right down the street from the Teddy Bear Festival...oh.” His eyes widened. “Oh...that...that’s not good...”

Bounding toward them at a remarkably high speed were a hundred giant candy hearts.

  
-:-:-:-

It took some fumbling with the sonic screwdriver, and the pair had been backed into the corner of the console room, but the Doctor’d _finally_ managed to destroy the evil candy. Dusty, colored powder covered their clothes and hair, and the Doctor sighed, resigned. “So much for Valentine’s Day...”

“‘S not over yet, though, yeah?” Rose said, lightly fingering his pinstriped lapel. “Cuz, we could use a shower, you an’ me...”

He made a face. “Yep,” he agreed, wrinkling his nose distastefully. “Candy guts--that, Rose Tyler, is what we have all over us!”

She smacked him playfully on the arm. “‘S jus’ sugar,” she said.

“Wellll...might be, yes,” he agreed. “But...they _were_ animated. Practically alive, that candy!”

“Anyway,” she said, exasperated, “There’s other stuff we could do in the shower--besides gettin’ cleaned up.” She raised her eyebrows expectantly, and his face lit up.

“Oh! Yes! Right, then! Brilliant!” He kissed her hard on the lips. Tongue meeting candy residue, he pulled back, frowning thoughtfully. “Yep,” he agreed. “Just sugar.”

“You didn’t buy anything else while we were there, yeah?” she asked.

“Err...” He tugged sheepishly at his ear. Wincing, he reached into his trouser pocket and reluctantly pulled out a bottle of perfume.

She raised her eyebrows, and he glanced down at it, grimacing. “Oh, alright,” he said begrudgingly. Opening the TARDIS doors, he hurled it into space.


End file.
